Marcas del Pasado
by Sayuri.Midoku
Summary: Una boda... un recuerdo... al parecer Sango y Miroku estan destinados a estar juntos... de verdad sera así? que ocurre con el resto? Una historia donde se destruye parte de el corazón de un hombre.
1. Siento que te conosco

Holis!

Mi tercer Fan Fic de Inuyasha! ) jojojo... esta vez la historia trata de Sango y Miroku, es un historia alterna! espero que les guste, esta nació un día mientras hacia mi pieza... D debo decir que la historia me gusto mucho... así que eso! va dedicada a todos los que consideran que Sango y Miroku son la mejor pareja :D (o sea... a mi > ). Esta historia esta escrita en tercera persona, me cuesta mucho escribir así pero hice el intento.! muchas gracias

* * *

Titulo: Marcas del pasado.

Autora: Heleni

**Primer Capitulo: Siento que te conozco.**

Era el primer día de la primavera. Parecía que el día estaba dichoso por los acontecimientos que pronto deberían suceder, era un día realimente hermoso, ni mucho sol, ni mucho calor. Todo estaba listo desde hace 5 meses. Las decisiones hoy se hacían una realidad y la esperanza se transformaba en sonrisas.

Sango, Una joven de 25 años, siempre había sido catalogado como la mejor. Tenía una belleza interior y exterior que hacían que todo hombre quisiera poseerla, más ella le era fiel a solo uno, el hombre que la esperaría ese día en el altar de la catedral de Inglaterra. Se sentía enamorada y nada podría evitar que su destino se realizara…. Nada.

Sus ojos, perfectamente delineados con un color violeta oscuro, mostraban ilusiones que solo Edgard, su futuro esposo, podría cumplir. Deseaba con toda su alma tener una familia, poder darles a los hijos que vendrían lo que ella no tubo, una madre. Desde pequeña tenía la esperanza de que la mujer que la había traído al mundo apareciera por la puerta de su habitación nuevamente, pero luego de crecida comprendió que ella nunca volvería. Solo había crecido con su padre y el hermano que la protegió hasta que ese día fatal desapareció. Ambos, madre y hermano, habían muerto de la misma forma, solo que uno años después que el otro. Ahora solo quedaba ella y su padre quien la conduciría a los brazos de su futuro esposo.

La joven estaba en una sala de la iglesia esperando que llegara el momento de iniciar la ceremonia. Emily, su mejor amiga, la había estado acompañando durante largo rato, pero ahora, la novia, estaba sola mirando su reflejo en el espejo que delante de ella reposaba. Se había transformado en una mujer, ya no era la niña que escribía historias sobre un amor que solo con ella sonreía, que solo a ella escuchaba, Un hombre que no mostraba mayor interés por algo que no la mujer que amaba. Pero aquel individuo nunca apareció, solo cuando descubrió que estaba viviendo en fantasías puedo enamorarse de Edgard, su primer y único amor.

Su pelo largo estaba tomado en un lindo peinado, y junto al velo que taparía su rostro hasta el momento final. Ya no estaba nerviosa, su cuerpo se había calmado, ahora se encontraba ansiosa y esperaba con ansias que la puerta se abriera para indicarle que había llegado la hora. Sonreía mientras se veía en el espejo. "Nada…nada haría que las cosas no salieran como lo planeado". Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un golpe en la puerta se escucho. Se dirigió a ella pidiendo que fuera su padre, pero encontró a…

-disculpa, no es aquí donde esta el padre Sherman?- la voz de aquel hombre era profunda y muy varonil. Sango lo miro sorprendida.

-Pa… padre… Sherman?- dijo tartamudeando la joven.

-Si, esta aquí?- ahora el sonreía. Estaba ante la novia más linda que había visto en su vida.

-No… él… - Sango no podía despegar sus ojos de él- él… él esta junto al altar.

-Ya veo.- dijo mirándola atentamente, la joven tenía unos ojos que lo hechizaron, Puros… delicados.- disculpa, nos hemos visto antes?

Sango estaba pensando lo mismo. De alguna forma sentía que lo había contemplado en alguna ocasión anterior.

-no se…- dijo Sango tratando de descubrir por sus ojos la razón de aquel desconcierto.

-Te casas… - dijo el desconocido metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, quería parecer natural.

-Si. Se nota?- dijo ella juntando sus manos en el centro de su pecho.

-Jejeje… eres japonesa?- pregunto entrado en la sala. Sango lo siguió con la mirada mientras cerraba la puerta -detrás de ella. Algo estaba mal.

-No, inglesa. Pero mis padres si lo son.- dijo apoyándose en la puerta.

-Ya veo…- el la miro- como te llamas?- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Sango…- dijo ella pasmada.- y tú?

-Miroku, para servirte.- luego hizo una leve reverencia para la chica.

-Estas buscando una cita para ca… casarte?- pregunto desviando la mirada.

-No! Esa idea me espanta… o tal ves, debe ser porque no encuentro a la mujer indicada.- tomo con su mano el mentón de la joven y dirigió su rostro hacia él.- lo siento… pero te me haces tan conocida.

-Tal… tal… vez… tu… yo…- Sango estaba nerviosa y fuera de lugar. Sus manos las movía sin hacer algo y no podía despegarse del lugar donde sus pies parecían haberse adherido.

Las mejillas de la chica tomaron un lindo color rojo que adornaron sus ojos de una forma que Miroku sintió enloquecer. ¿Dónde había visto a esa mujer antes¿en alguna de sus salidas para conseguir chicas?... puede ser, nunca recordaba a las mujeres con las que había estado. Se acerco a los la labios de ella…. Tal ves de esa forma recordara…

-hay alguien allí!- de afuera llego la voz de un hombre. Miroku se alejo de la castaña y bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento…- dijo tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

-Sango!- ella pareció despertar de un transe y se corrió para abrir la puerta.- llego el momento, hija.

Era su padre, Sango tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. ¿Qué ocurrió¿Como pudo pasar eso?... ¿es que acaso era él?.

Miroku se dirigió a la salida de la pieza con la sensación de habar conocido nuevamente a la mujer con la que durante tanto tiempo había combatido. Miro su mano y sonrió. Algo había creando.

-Sango… estas bien?- pregunto el padre mientras se hacia un lado para darle el paso al Joven que salía ágilmente de la sala.- quien era él?

-Él?... él es Miroku…- Ya entendía. Todo se estaba haciendo claro. Miroku… Miroku… repitió muchas veces este nombre y sonrío.

-Y de donde salio?- dijo el padre sospechando algo no muy bueno.

-De un sueño.- dijo ella mirando la puerta con la esperanza de que volviera.

-Sango! Que significa esto?- La chica miro al padre y le tiro un beso con sus labios.

-Nada… solo que… - Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos.- debemos irnos?

-Si…- miro a su hija evaluadoramente. Siempre había sido su orgullo, no había razón para pensar mal.

Tomo su ramo y se miro por última vez en el espejo. No entendía bien como era que había llegado él a la iglesia, como luego de tanto tiempo se habían cruzado. Solo sabía que estaba ante el hombre que en sueños había visto… "Miroku". Si, no había ninguna duda, era él.

Miroku, se apoyo junto a una de las puestas que daba al altar, justo a la derecha. Deseaba ver una vez más a esa chica.

Cuando se abrió la puerta principal, Sango quedo a la vista de los invitados, Pudo ver a su mejor amiga parada a un lado del altar sonriendo emocionada y junto a ella también estaba Kathelin, la otra dama de honor. Por el otro lado estaba él.. Edgard, con un traje impecable de color negro, la miro anhelando que llegara junto a él.

-lista?- su padre tomo su mano con fuerza y emprendieron el camino hacía el altar.

Se concentro en mirar a Edgard, no despegar su mirada… cuando de repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de ella empapada en sangre junto al cuerpo inerte de un hombre que no pudo vislumbrar. Abrió los ojos asustada y paró en medio del camino. Miroku vio la situación y siento la necesidad de correr para ver que ocurría, segundos después las ganas de hacer eso se habían desvanecido, ella nuevamente caminaba hacia su hombre.

Cuando llego junto a él, Sango lo miro para no arrepentirse, para no equivocarse, para convencerse de que hacía lo correcto. "Esto es lo que siempre has querido, por fin llego el día…" se repitió.

-Estamos reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio…- La castaña no escuchaba, se había dado cuenta que detrás de Edgard estaba aquel hombre.

La vista de ambos estaba consolidada por causa de la impresión. Sango no se daba cuenta de que todo lo que había construido se caía mientras miraba a Miroku. Recuerdos creados por la mente volvieron… no era más que eso lo que los mantenía en esa situación.

-Sango Hiruwa, aceptas a Edgard Smith como esposo…- Si no prestaba atención cometería un grave error, pero demasiada era la unión de las miradas que no se dio cuenta de que respondería su inconciente.

-Acepto…- dijo con una voz de otro mundo.

-Edgard Smith, aceptas a Sango…

-Acepto!- dijo interrumpiendo al padre.

Sango no apartaba la mirada de Miroku, ni él de ella. Modulo palabras sin sonidos que Sango comprendió al instante. "ven conmigo". Ella sonrió y movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Alguien…- él estiro un brazo en dirección a la joven- esta en desacuerdo con la unión, hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-Yo!- grito Miroku. Sango miro a Edgard apenada.

-Lo siento…- dijo en un susurro.

Tomo el vestido para no tropezar y corrió hacia la salida. Miroku corría detrás de ella. Al llegar afuera Sango dio una última mirada al interior de la iglesia y vio como la gente se levantaba para ver a la pareja que había salido.

-que hago!- grito a Miroku asustada, Edgard corría hacia ella.

Me disculpa bella dama,-Miroku la tomo por la cintura y la situó sobre su hombro, luego de esto partió en dirección a los autos estacionados fuera de la iglesia.

-SANGOO!- Levanto la cabeza, Edgard le gritaba implorando.

-Lo siento…- Grito la castaña mientras perdía su velo.

-Entra.- dijo Miroku dejándola junto a la puesta abierta de un auto.- Rápido!

Sango entro velozmente, cada vez Edgard estaba más cerca. Miroku entro por el otro lado y hecho a andar el auto. La joven vio por el retrovisor como su "novio" perseguía el automóvil.

-de seguro después de esta no te perdona.- dijo Miroku doblando una esquina y perdiendo a Edgard.

-Que hice!- dijo la chica aterrada.

-Escapaste de tu boda.- le respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Sango miro a su lado, si… lo había hecho…

-yo no te conozco…

-Si, si me conoces. Me has visto durante los últimos 16 años.-

-Cómo … sabes eso?- pregunto impresionada.

-Porque yo te he visto de la misma forma…

-Estas loco…- Dijo la castaña en voz baja mientras sonreía.

-Lo se… y tu también.- se acerco a ella y beso fugazmente sus labios. No había duda, era "ella".

-Y donde vamos?- nuevamente volvió el miedo a Sango. Había perdido todo en menos de un minuto. Solo queda aquel tipo que estaba sentado junto a ella.

-A Japón.- respondió

-Que!

-Nos vamos a Japón…

El automóvil se detuvo frente al aeropuerto y ambos ocupantes descendieron.

-pero los pasajes se compran con anticipación- dijo Sango observando el lugar

- No necesariamente.- respondió Miroku tomando la mano de la chica- aun que si así fuera… ya están comprados.

- como?- Sango parecía no entender.

- Por alguna extraña razón…. Los pasajes ya los compre.- metió una mano a su chaqueta y saco los pasajes mostrándoselos a la joven…

-pero…? Oh!- Sango sentía que estaba viviendo en un sueño- esto no puede ser, ibas a viajar con otra persona?

-No, vivo solo hace tres años…-dijo también un tanto confundido.

- SANGO!- Los jóvenes se giraron para encontrarse con Edgard corriendo en medio de la calle.

-este tipo no se rinde?-Dijo Miroku ahora entretenido.

-al parecer no!- Respondió Sango aterrorizada.

**Continuara…

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y que les gusto... ) y a las que no les gusto también XD.**

Besitos a todos, se cuidan! nus vemos

Ahhh! se me olvidaba... Dejen Reviews


	2. Lo que hicimos

Hola! Siento mucho el retrazo. Aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias a los que escribieron Reviews. Me encantó leer que les agradaba mi fic. Este es con cariño para ustedes.

* * *

Titulo: Marcas del Pasado 

Autora: Heleni

**Segundo Capitulo: Lo que hicimos. **

- SANGO!- Los jóvenes se giraron para encontrarse con Edgard corriendo en medio de la calle.

-este tipo no se rinde?-Dijo Miroku ahora entretenido.

-al parecer no!- Respondió Sango aterrorizada.

Corrió hacia el aeropuerto donde abrió una puerta violentamente, busco desesperada un baño donde poder refugiarse. Miroku por su parte no encontró nada mejor que pararse imponente en el mismo lugar que lo había estado segundos antes la joven y mirar altivo al muchacho que corría detrás de la novia fugitiva.

-Ey! Alto… no deberías correr detrás de una mujer que no te quiere.

-Maldito!-dijo Edgard acercándose amenazadoramente a Miroku

- ah! Mucho cuidado con lo que haces… antes que tú, en su corazón estoy yo

-de donde saliste?-gritó atrayendo la mirada de la gente que pasaba al lado- por que volviste justo hoy?

-Volver? Jajaja… no lo creo. Amigo mío, yo y, Sango se llama, nos vimos por primera vez hoy.- aclaró dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-qué!

-lo que escuchaste. Aun que nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

-No comprendo…-Sacudió la cabeza-Son amigos por correspondencia?-gritó.

-Bueno… en primer lugar… No, no nos mandamos cartas y en segundo… ¿de verdad puedes tener amigos por correspondencia? es lo más estúpido que he oído.

-Idiota!- Edgard parecía sumamente molesto, Apretó los puños. Miroku notando lo que se proponía se hizo a un lado.

-Bueno, me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, pero…-Miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca-Tenemos un avión que tomar.

Luego se dio vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño de damas. Sin un poco de vergüenza entró en él. Las mujeres que había allí lo miraron escandalizadas y una se le acerco indignada.

-Sé puede saber que es lo que esta haciendo?-Miroku miraba por debajo de las puertas buscando a una mujer con zapatos de tacón alto y con medias blancas.

-Busco un baño vació, tengo la vejiga llena-dijo sin perder el humor.

-Miroku?-escuchó la voz de una joven. Al momento siguiente la puerta del final se abrió de golpe.

-De vemos tomar el avión-Miroku tomó su mano y la llevó hacía la salida. Pero antes de que pudiera tocar el pomo, ésta se abrió.

-Sango!-Dijo Edgard con la mirada impregnada en ira.

-Ed…-Pero antes de que Sango pudiera terminar de decir una palabra, él ingles la tomo por el brazo con mucha fuerza acercándola a él.

-Maldita!-le dijo con el más profundo desprecio.

-No la toques!-Pero antes de que Miroku pudiera hacer algo, las mujeres que estaban dentro del baño comenzaron a pegar con sus bolsas al hombre que tenía firmemente atrapada a Sango.

-Desgraciado.

-Déjala!

-Sinvergüenza!

El escándalo era tal que para librarse y protegerse, Edgard tuvo que soltar el brazo de la joven. Sango sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de Miroku y salio de allí.

-Qué hacemos?-pregunto cuando ya estaban lejos del baño.

-Tomar el avión-Sacó los pasajes y caminó hacía la azafata.

Ella tomó los bolotes y les indico la entrada. Pero cuando Miroku le dirigía una sonrisa a Sango para indicarle que todo saldría bien, no la vio a su lado. Asustado se volvió en sus pasos. Sango estaba parada junto a la azafata y con cara triste.

-Qué pasa?-pregunto angustiado.

-Es que…-No sabía cuales eran las palabras precisas- Yo no se lo que… Es… Tú…

-Siempre eres tan directa?-preguntó entre risas.

-Eso es precisamente!-soltó Sango levantando la vista-No me conoces.

-Vamos… Ambos sentimos lo mismo cuando nos vimos-dijo Miroku tomando sus manos. La azafata parecía muy interesada en lo que ellos decían.

-Sí, pero quien me dice que esto es lo correcto?

-Tu corazón no te lo esta diciendo?-Miroku levanto su rostro con sus manos delicadamente.

-Mi corazón no debe estar muy cuerdo-dijo Sango sonriendo al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un leve color rosa.

-Disculpen-La azafata parecía tener lagrimas en los ojos-No quisiera interrumpir pero… el Avión esta apunto de partir. Si no suben ahora se quedaran aquí.

Miroku miro a Sango con una leve nota de desesperación.

-Por favor…-le dijo apretando sus manos.

Sango levanto la vista y vio sus ojos. Se sintió protegida y segura. Asistió con la cabeza.

-SANGO!-se escucho el grito lejano de un hombre.

-Vamos-Corrieron y no pararon hasta que entraron el avión. Se sentaron es sus asientos.

Sango vio por la ventana como Edgard gritaba desesperado.

-Pobre…-Le dolía verlo así-lo siento…de verdad, lo siento.

El viaje fue largo y poco placentero. Sango sentía la angustia en su pecho y no paraba de pensar que había cometido un grave error. Miroku por su parte se preguntaba que diablos pasaría luego, que opinaría su padre y que haría con una mujer a la que tan solo conocía su nombre. Pero cuando sintió su mano sobre la de él, todo el miedo cambio a ansias. Ansias de conocerla y de saber que era lo que había provocado aquello.

-Crees en las casualidades?-le preguntó.

-Ahora?-La castaña pensó durante un momento-Ahora no creo.

Sango tenía una voz suave, Miroku sentía que lo acaricia con solo hablar. La miró durante largo tiempo. Quien pensaría que ese viaje a Inglaterra le traería a la mujer que había estado buscando. Siempre tuvo a la dama que quería, sin mucho esfuerzo conseguía las mejores noches. Pero cuando vio el rostro de Sango pensó en más que eso, pensó en un sentimiento, en una promesa y en un pasado. De niño soñó con encontrar a una chica que lo consintiera, que le regalara dulces y todo tipo de juguetes. Ya más grande fantaseaba con una muchacha dulce y linda. Pero con el paso del tiempo notó que esa joven jamás llegaría y comenzó a satisfacerse con chicas fáciles. Era atractivo, con su pelo oscuro enloquecía a cualquiera y sus ojos hipnotizaban hasta la chica más difícil, pero aparte del encanto y su físico, tenía el bolsillo lleno de dinero, lo que atraía a un más a las mujeres.

-Háblame de ti-Las palabras de Sango sacaron a Miroku de sus pensamientos.

-De mí?-preguntó apuntándose a si mismo.

-Claro… si estoy escapando contigo, al menos quiero saber en que trabajas antes de llegar a Japón-la sonrisa de Sango le gusto tanto.

-Primero bésame-se apoyo en su asiento y la miró profundamente.

-Be… besarte?- Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Sí, bé-sa-me.

-No… no creo… que sea una buena idea-Se giró y miró por la ventana.

-¿Por qué?-Miroku estaba tranquilo y algo divertido por la reacción de la chica.

-Simplemente… Yo… es…-No encontraba las palabras.

-Eres tímida-dijo Miroku sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Un poco…-Sango agacho la cabeza apenada.

-Entonces tendré que besarte yo-Tomo una sus manos y la tiro para que se girara, dejando a una impresiona y sonrojada Sango frente a él. Levanto dulcemente el mentón de la chica con la mano y se acerco a sus labios.

-Tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto-le susurro a unos pequeños centímetros de ella.

-No me hagas daño…-le suplico.

-Daño?-preguntó apartándose un tanto.

-Te estoy entregando mi felicidad…-le dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Miroku sonrió ante sus palabras, no recordaba haber escuchado algo tan bello en toda su vida. "Te estoy entregando mi felicidad" las palabras de ella se repetían en su mente mientras rozaba con sus labios los de ella.

-No te haré daño…-Beso dulcemente sus calidos labios. Sango sentía que su estómago se llenaba de pequeñas mariposas-…te lo prometo.

Cuando el Avión toco tierra, Sango no sabía que ocurriría, ni que sería de ella de ahora en adelante. Su vida había tomado el camino más extraño que esperaba que tomara. En la mañana estaba feliz porque se convertiría en la esposa de Edgard, pero ahora no veía otro futuro que no fuera estar al lado de aquel hombre que la caso de Inglaterra.

-Espera…-dijo deteniéndose cuando se disponían a salir del aeropuerto.

-Qué?

-Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-El qué?-Miroku no entendía nada. ¿A que se refería Sango?

-Sacarme del país!-Cuando pensaba en el "hombre que la saco de Inglaterra" cayo esa duda. Era imposible que pudiera salir así no más de la isla. Primero, no tenía con ella su pasaporte.

-Ah! Bueno… Mira-dijo sacando de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser…

-Cómo lo conseguiste!-preguntó agarrando lo que él le había entregado.

-Estaba sobre la mesa donde estabas esperando antes del matrimonio-Miroku reía.

-Robaste mi pasaporte!-Sango parecía una fiera.

-No!-Miroku se alejo de ella, sintiendo nerviosismo-Estaba allí y sin querer lo metí en mi bolsillo.

-Mentira!-Le grito. La gente los observaba con curiosidad.

-Vamos, Sanguito…-Miroku le quito el pasaporte que ella blandía delante de él-Es el destino, Yo quería tener algo tuyo y fue esto-le mostró el pasaporte- Pero nos fue mucho más útil de lo que esperaba. Apropósito ¿Dónde pensaban ir de Luna de miel?

-A Japón tamb…-Sango volvió a unir piezas-un segundo! Esos pasajes! Eran los de mi Luna de Miel!

-Emmm… eto…-Miroku se alejó con las manos frente a él para protegerse- Yo…Es simple. Sentí que debía tomarlos.

-Así!-Sango se sentía completamente estúpida- Yo no sé como pude cre…

-Miroku?-La voz de una joven hizo que se callara en medio de su griterío.

-Kagome!-dijo el ojiazul. Al lado de ellos con una mirada sorprendida había una chica con largo cabello ondulado oscuro y ojos café que lucían junto a su blanca piel.

-Que alegría!-La chica daba pequeños saltos.

La joven se lanzo a los brazos de Miroku y lo abrazo afectuosamente. Para sorpresa de Sango, Miroku beso su mejilla de forma demasiado cariñosa. ¿Quién era esa muchacha?

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dejen Reviews! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Chua! Chua!


End file.
